


You Will Be My World

by cherryredriots



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hospitals, Love Confessions, Pre-Canon, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryredriots/pseuds/cherryredriots
Summary: After their accident, Michiru and Nazuna share a quiet night alone in their hospital room.
Relationships: Hiwatashi Nazuna & Kagemori Michiru, Hiwatashi Nazuna/Kagemori Michiru
Comments: 12
Kudos: 191





	You Will Be My World

The full moon outside the window gives the room an otherworldly glow, this liminal space quiet and still.

Michiru turns in her bed, careful not to disturb her cast where it's propped up with pillows, and looks at her best friend in the bed next to hers.

Nazuna looks ethereal in the moonlight, her pale eyelashes brushing her faintly freckled cheeks. Her hair fans out in gorgeous ginger waves, stark against the white hospital linens.

Nazuna's eyes flutter open, then stare up at the ceiling, unseeing. She blinks once, twice, and releases a shaky breath.

"Hey, you're finally awake!" Michiru says, her voice shattering the serene quiet and snapping Nazuna's attention to her.

"Michiru?" she whispers in reply, her eyebrows furrowing together and causing the appearance of that cute little wrinkle that Michiru has spent hours daydreaming about kissing. "What are you doing here?"

Chuckling sheepishly, Michiru gestures to the bandages wrapped around her head. "Ah, well, we got into a little accident." She lets her hand fall into her lap. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore," Nazuna mumbles, reaching her one good hand up to her cheek where a bandage now resides. Soft fingertips press at the gauze and she hisses, jutting her lip out in a small pout. "Are  _ you  _ alright?"

"Oh, this?" Michiru waves dismissively, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, no sweat. Barely even hurts. No need to worry."

Nazuna hums, quirking her eyebrow. "That hard head of yours finally came in handy, huh?"

"Mean," Michiru pouts playfully before letting out a loud laugh, her body shaking with it as her brown eyes scrunch. "But yeah, I guess so!"

Holding her hand up to cover her mouth, Nazuna titters out a laugh, too, then winces, moving her hand down to cradle her side. "Scratch that, I'm  _ really _ sore. When can we go home? These beds are terrible."

"The doctor said we'll be released tomorrow after we get a blood transfusion. They wanted to keep us overnight for observation. And I dunno, mine's not too bad. Why don't you come over here? It'll be like a sleepover! I even had my mom drop off my headphones earlier, so we can listen to music!"

Nazuna takes a moment to study Michiru, her eyes skating around Michiru's face then darting up to her bandaged head. Finally, she nods and carefully gets out of her own bed and plops down on the edge of Michiru's. She extends her hand, waiting for Michiru to drop the left earbud into her open palm.

When Michiru does so, Nazuna daintily puts the earbud in her ear and Michiru presses  _ Play  _ on their joint playlist on her phone. The music starts to filter in and Nazuna sighs, settling back on the bed next to Michiru.

"My hair feels so gross," Nazuna complains after a few minutes, flicking a strand that has fallen into her face. "Do you have a hair tie?"

"Here, let me," Michiru offers, scooting over so Nazuna can turn her back towards her.

Humming softly to the music, Michiru rakes a hand through Nazuna's hair, separating it into three chunks. With lithe fingers, she weaves the silky strands together. The stress that has been rolling off Nazuna in waves seems to wane the longer Michiru has her hands in her hair, the tension melting off Nazuna's body with every pass of over and under. When she reaches the end of Nazuna's hair, she holds the hair in one hand and pulls a hair tie off her wrist with her teeth to successfully secure the braid. Nodding to herself after assessing her completed job, Michiru squeezes Nazuna's shoulders lightly, a signal for her to turn around and lay back down.

Nazuna murmurs a quiet "thanks" and settles back against the pillow next to Michiru, shoulder to shoulder, thigh to thigh. 

The music plays on as the two fall into a companionable silence. Michiru, as always, can't sit still and takes Nazuna's hand in her own to idly play with Nazuna's fingers as the chorus starts. Rubbing a thumb over Nazuna's knuckles, Michiru starts to softly sing along with the music playing over the headphones and after a moment, Nazuna closes her eyes and joins in, their voices in perfect harmony in the quiet night as if they're the only two souls awake in the whole world.

"Hey, Nazuna?" Michiru asks once the song ends and is replaced with a slower, more romantic tune.

"Yeah?" she replies, her voice soft and dreamy.

"I like you."

"We're best friends, you better like me," she teases, opening one eye to look at Michiru.

Michiru scrunches her nose, trying (and failing) to will the heat away from her cheeks. "No, I  _ like _ you.  _ Like you _ like you. So much," she says, voice steely and firm. "And I'm done trying to run from it. We got really lucky, Nazuna. We almost  _ died _ and seeing you in that hospital bed, it–it really scared me, okay? So I don't wanna hide it anymore. I get it if you don't feel the same way, but I had to get it off my chest."

A soft hand comes up to settle on Michiru's cheek, turning her head away from where she's staring a hole in the wall to meet Nazuna's eyes. Nazuna's eyes flutter shut and she leans forward just enough to brush their lips together. It sends a pleasant thrill through Michiru and she tips forward, capturing Nazuna's mouth in an undeniable kiss.

Nazuna hums, then pulls back with a soft smile. "Is that a good enough answer for you or do I need to spell it out?"

"That–" Michiru swallows roughly, a pretty blush painting across her cheeks. "That was definitely good enough."

"Good." Nazuna's smile grows and she presses a kiss to Michiru's nose. "You're cute when you're flustered, Michiru. You blush all the way down your neck."

"Don't tease me, Nazuna!" Michiru whines, diving forward to hide her face in Nazuna's shoulder. The scratchy hospital gown tickles her flushed cheeks, making her wrinkle her nose. "You're cute, too, y'know," she mumbles, voice muffled by the fabric.

At that, Nazuna laughs, the sound melodious and pleasant and makes Michiru's chest itch with warmth. She turns her head to get comfortable in her new spot and heaves a contented sigh as she settles in, her head swimming in Nazuna's warmth and her vanilla-scented perfume.

With her face pressed into the crook of her best friend's neck and her favorite song now playing in her ear, Michiru's energy starts to slowly seep away and her eyes start to droop. Just before she slips into her slumber, she feels a hand card through her hair and hears a voice chastise, "You could've been killed all because you rushed in trying to save me. That was so  _ stupid. _ " A quiet sigh makes Michiru's bangs brush against her forehead. "What if I lost you?" she whispers and Michiru can't reply, the tendrils of sleep wrapping around her throat and tugging her down into unconsciousness before she can answer with a defense, with a  _ If I hadn't jumped in, I would have lost  _ you _. _

_ And that's not something I could have lived with. _

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cherryredriots) if you'd like!!


End file.
